Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device and a touch operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of science technology, electronic products such as a smart phone, a tablet computer and a notebook computer, become necessary in daily life. The electronic product usually includes a touch screen to receive the operation and a command from the user. The touch screen further presents a visual feedback and the operating result after receiving the touch operation. Thus, the touch screen is a popular input and output device of an electronic product. Additionally, the electronic device usually includes a camera for shooting photos.
Conventionally, when the user shoots photos by the electronic product, the touch screen further shows a virtual shutter button and an image preview. When the virtual shutter button is triggered by a finger or a touch input unit, the electronic product is driven to shoot an image. However, when the user wants to take self-portraits via the front camera of the electronic product, the user needs to hold the electronic product by one hand and press the virtual shutter button by one finger at the same time, which results in unexpected images due to shaking or shifting of the electronic product.